Humans in the Pridelands
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Can lion king beat the dominant species? -complete- Warning: Sad ending
1. Prolouge

In the grasslands and and plains of Africa their is an abbundance of life.

Creatures of many kinds inhabit these lands. From the giant elephant to the tiny ant.

In one protion of these lands a pride on lions rules over all the other creatures. They are the kings of that land

Yet just because they are at the top of the food chain and ruling over some silly animals dosen't mean your number one.

Their is another creature. A very unique, powerful creature. It walks on only two legs, has apposible thumbs, has little hair on its body, and is by far the most dominant living thing on the face of the earth. What is it's name?

Man

The worlds most destructive creation. A beinning that is capable of creating and using tools of death made from parts of the earth. A creature with knowledge that exceeds all other creatures

And it's comming to the kingdome of the lions

Let's kill some kitties

* * *

**Ut-oh **

**The ultimate challenge is on its way for Simba and his pride**

**Who will die?**

**Who will live?**

** And will the hyenas be in this fic?**

**All will be answered... **

**l8ter**


	2. Taste of Mans power

Are story of desvistation starts not in the Prridelands, but rather on a grassy plain far away from any part of the lions kingdom.

With three hyenas

"Man Shenzi I'm hungry," Banzai said as his stomach growled angrly

"Oh shup up Banzai," Shenzi said pissed off "Where all hungry,"

Ed's stomach growled loudly then

"I just wish we'd get a break," Banzai said

Just then Ed pointed at something

"Hey Shenzi what's that?" Banzai said

"It looks like...FOOD!" Shenzi yelled for joy as she and her friends ran toward their new meal. It was a wilderbeast.

"Wow it's like a gift from the great hyena queens of the past," Shenzi said

"Hey what's this little hole right here?" Banzai said inspecting the corpse

The wilderbeast did indeed have a small, bloody hole on its side where its heart would be

"Think it might have been some kind of bug?" Banzai said

"What kind of bug can do that?" Shenzi said "But who cares lets eat!"

"What are you doing, eating my meal?!" a mysterious voice said from behind them

The hyena trio turned their heads to see a cheetah standing behind them

"Hey we got here first so this is ours," Banzai said

"Well if you won't give up my meal. THEN YOU'LL BE PART OF IT!" the cheetah said as it jumped in the air

The trio closed their eyes waiting for their doom.

**BANG! **

The sound rang out all over the grassy plains

The trio opened their eyes to see the cheetah on the ground. Dead in a pool of its own blood

"It's just like the wilderbeast," Banzai said

"Ya check it out Dave I just fucking owned that cat!" another mysterious voice said

"You cheated Jan! You're gun has a scope on it," another voice said "What do you think Kaz?"

Just then the three figures stepped into view

"Hey Shenzi what kinda animals are those?" Banzai asked

"I don't know," Shenzi said looking at the bizzar creatures

They where tall, walked on two legs, had fur only on their heads, yet they seemed to be wearing some sort of lose skin on their bodies (clothes) and had really big black sticks on their backs (guns), and sharp bones in their sides (knives)

"Yeah some stupied animals are no match for us! We are man! Hear us roar!" Jan said. Jan was a tall man with tan skin and long black hair, he was wearing army pants, and had piercing all ove his face.

Dave had spikey blond hair, earings, and was wearing jeans and a shirt that read "Eat me,"

Kaz had a black hair, white pale skin, and bangs in his hair. He wore a white button down shirt, black pants, and jap shoes.

"Shenzi wat is man?" Banzai asked

"I don't know," Shenzi said "But they're powerful,"

Ed started to whimper in fear

"Hey Jan look hyenas," Dave said

"Hyenas?" Jan said

"Ya, three of them," Dave said

"Cool. Hey Kaz can we shoot em?" Jan said

"We're here for lion furs. Nobody will buy the furs of these mangey creatures," Kaz said

"Awwww, please." Jan said

Kaz hit Jan over the head with his hand

"Y'know mabey we could sell them to a zoo or something. Hyenas are a pretty rare thing to see in zoos. Make a good profit," Dave said

Kaz was silent for an moment. Then spoke up "Traqulize them and throw them in the truck,"

Just then Jan pulled out a small pistol and shot the trio with darts. Ed went down first, then Banzai who barley had time to move, and finally Shenzi who only got a few feet away.

Don't worry their just asleep, not dead.

"Come on the lion pride is that way," Kaz said pointing towards Pride Rock in the distance

* * *

**They're comming **

**What horror awaits everyone in the pridelands?**

**l8ter**


	3. Bye Bye Pretty Kitty

The hyenas where in the back of the three guys truck still unconsis. It was a basic red pick-up truck, the only difference was that it had a huge cage where the bed of the pick-up would be.

"Ugh," Shenzi said as she began to wake up "What happened? Where are we?"

**BANG!**

The sound of another loud gunshot went off. The sound of it was enough to wake up the sleepy Banzai and Ed and cause then to almost wet themselves

"Shenzi?! What was that where are w..."

Just then Dave opened the cage and threw in a dead zebra in it

"Eat up," Dave said

"Well I'm not sure what's going on but I think I like it," Shenzi said as she began to chow down on the zebra

Ed began to say something

"What Ed? What is it?" Shenzi said

"Uh Shenzi. I think these things are sending us to our death!" Banzai said pointing to where they were going. Pride Rock

"Ahhh!" they all screamed

"They're fatting us up to feed us to the lions!" Shenzi screamed

* * *

"Hey Dave why are those three mutts screaming?" Jan asked

"Must not like zebra," Dave said

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands, Zazu was flying around keeping an eye for anything strange. So far it had been a borring day

Just then he noticed a lioness patroling the lands as well

"Hm I guess I have alittle time to shoot the breeze," Zazu thought as he flew down to the lioness

"Hi Zazu," the lioness said

"Hello madam," Zazu said "So, anything interesting going on?"

"Nah it's been dull. I don't even get why Simba makes us partol anymore anyway. Their are no more hyenas or outlanders around."

"Ya I agr...Do you hear something?" Zazu said as he heard a low rummbling noise

**BANG!**

Went the sound of another gunshot and the lioness fell

"Oh yeah! Deadbang ya pretty kitty!" Jan said

"Hey check it out a bird!" Dave said "Bet you $20 I can shoot it down,"

Just then Dave shot at Zazu. His bullet hit but he didn't go down, he just nicked his tail feathers a bit

"I've got to tell Simba about this!" Zazu said

"Dang he didn't die," Dave said

"Pay up," Jan said

* * *

"Hey Shenzi, these things just killed a lion," Banzai said

"Okay now I'm **REALLY** confussed!" Shenzi said

Ed held a paw to his head, his brain was hurting to

* * *

**Dum-Dum-Dum!**

**What's going to happen to the hyenas?**

**Can Siba find a wayto beat the humans?**

**l8ter**


	4. King's Off to Battle

_"I'm gonna slide it in  
Right to the top,  
Slide it in,  
I ain't never gonna stop  
Slide it in,  
Right to the top,  
I'm gonna slide it in, slide it in,  
Slide it, in baby,"_

Jan said as he contined to slide his knife into the lionesses fur, cutting her skin off

"Do you really have to sing that?" Dave said

"Hey, it's a good song," Jan said "Here give the rest of this dead cat to those hyenas,"

"Here boys," Dave said as he opeened the cage and threw in some lion meat for them to munch on

"Hey, what makes you think their all boys?" Jan said

"What do you mean?" Dave said

"Well hyenas are very _unique_ animals," Jan said

"How so?" Dave asked

Jan proceeded to explain the nasty fact about male and female hyenas (if you don't know what that fact is, it's that both boy and girl hyenas have a penis. The females one dosen't work though, but still that's really gross. I wounder how you tel the difference between boy and girl hyenas?)

"Oh that's disgusting!" Dave said, he looked like he was about to puke "Boss isn't that gross?"

Kaz was gazing up at the sky

"That bird," he began "It flew towards where that lion pride was,"

Kaz began to clean his gun

"So what boss?" Jan said. Kaz gave no answer "Boss? Boss? You-hoo..."

* * *

"Hey Shenzi why do you think that one guy threw up?" Banzai said eating the dead lion

"Must have leaned about the nasty suprise about girl hyenas," Shenzi said

Ed said something in his language

"Ya Ed your right, her's is bigger than mine," Banzai said (mini-Bazai got pwned!)

* * *

Meanwhile at Priderock

"Simba! Simba!" Zazu screamed as he crash landed on the rock

"Whoa what haneded to you?" Timon asked as he noticed his burned butt

"Creatures...Furless...Firesticks...killed lioness...Hyenas," Zazu faintly said and then passed out

"What?" Simba said shocked "Zazu wake up!"

"Creatures?" Kovu said "What kind of creature can kill a lion?"

"What kind of creature has no fur?" Kiara said

"Ya and what a _firestick?"_ Nala said

"These creatures are called man," Rafiki said suddenly appearing "Man is a deadly force to be reckoned with. They posses a sort of magic that no other creature can comprehend. They are the dominate species of this world."

"How do you know so much about them?" Simba asked

"When was a young monkey...My family and friends were captured and killed by them," Rafiki said "They are without hesitation or mercy. Completly amroal (to have no feeling of right or wrong)."

"Is their a way to defeat them?" Kovu asked

"The only way..is to run from them," Rafiki said "They are killing machines,"

Simba and Kovu were shocked by this. A creature that was basically indestructible. A creature that was an emotionless, inhumane killing machine.

"Simba you must leave," Rafiki begged

"No," Simba said "I am the king of these lands and I vowed to keep it safe from all invaders, even these humans,"

"Simba once again your stubborness blinds you from right thing to do," Rafiki said

But Simba wouldn't listen and before anyone knew he was off to battle the humans

"Simba!" Nala called out to him

Just then Kovu ran after him

"I hope the great kings of the past protect them," Rafiki said

Timon and Pumba started to cry like little babies

* * *

**Ut-Oh!**

**This won't end well**

** More l8ter**


	5. Long live the king

Simba countinued on his jouney through the Pridelands in search of the humans

"Simba don't do this!" Kovu called out from behind him

"And why shouldn't I?" Simba said reluctinlay stopping to hear what the lion prince had to say

"You heard what the monkey guy said. Their to powerful," Kovu said

"So? Is it not the duty of a king to protect his servents?" Simba argued

"Is it not also his duty to think up the best course of action in a situation?" Kovu argued

Simba, being the stuborn old lion he was didn't care to listen to Kovus nonscence and continued on the the humans

* * *

Meanwhile

"Man Shenzi I'm full," Banzai said as he rubbed his full belly

"I can't even remember the last time we ate this good," Shenzi said, then burped

Ed said something

"Ya Ed it might have been when we ate Scar," Shenzi said

Just then Dave and Jan came over to the cage that held the hyena trio

"You sure this is a good idea Dave?" Jan asked

"Ya I want to see if they trust us now, and Kaz said he dosen't want this cage overload with hyena waste," Dave said

"Mabey we'll finally see if one of them's a girl," Jan said

"Please stop talking about that," Dave said as he undid the cage and let the hyenas out. To their suprise they didn't run away. They just sat in front of them begging like cute little puppies for more food

"You guys just ate," Dave said "Besides we're all out of lion,"

Just then a loud roar rang out over the Pridelands, the trio wet themselves

"Looks like they're going to get a second course," Jan said

"And more fur," Dave added loading his gun

"You two stand down," Kaz said loading a big rifle wth a scope "This ones mine,"

"Yo boss don't you think that's alittle to much firepower?" Jan asked

"It's a big one," Kaz said as he looked out into the pridelands

"Hey Shenzi what that thing on his firestick?" Banzai said looking at the scope of the rifle

"Who cares, as long as it helps him bag another snack for us," Shenzi said

Kaz loaded his gun and pointed it out into the Pridelands

* * *

Back with Simba and Kovu

"I don't think your roar scared them away," Kovu said

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," Simba said "With brute force,"

"Simba please! Listen to me! If you go out their your going to get killed,"

"I don't care what Rafiki said," Simba said "I know the great king of the past are by my side and they will protect me. So just go home!" with that he ran of again. Kovu began to walk back home, but suddenly stopped

"No I can't let him do this," and with that he folllowed Simba

Soon Simba found the humans

"So that's a human," Simba said as he spyed on them from the safety of a bush. Hidding himself "And they Hyenas are with them? What deal have they made with these cretures?"

Yet Simbas moment of thought was cut short as Kovu jumped out in front of Kaz, letting out a loud roar and charging at Kaz

"Kovu!?" Simba thought "I told you to go home!"

"What a wast of buying a scope for my rifle," Kaz said disapointed as he fired his gun. The bullet landed into Kovus shoulder and he roared in pain as he fell to the ground

"Kovu!" Simba roared out

"Hey Kaz we got another one!" Dave said

"It came from over there!" Kaz said as he fired at Simbas bush, Dave follwed his lead

"Simba...No," Kovu said faintly as he saw his king fall to the ground

"Whoa boss we got a whopper here," Jan said looking at the huge lion

Kaz looked up for a moment, giving Kovuu the chance to attack, sadly his attack was blocked as the hyena trio slamed him back to the ground

"Check it boys, a two for one special," Shenzi said

"No. No!" Kovu said breaking free of the hyens hold and ran away

Kaz shot again hitting Kovu in the butt. Still he got away

"Dang their gose desert," Banzai said

"Who cares, dinner lookks filling," Shenzi said lookinng at Dave and Jan drag out a dead Simba

* * *

**Simbas dead!?**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Who will be the humans next victum?**

**l8ter**


	6. Very Sad Ending

Kovu continued to run back to his home, he had to warn the lionesses to flee.

"These are cold blooded monsters, they don't care, they just destroy," Kovu said as he tried to hurry home with the injury that had been given to him

Just then he heard the sound of somekind off large machine. He turned his head to see the hyena trio followed by the humans in their truck

"They'll follow me to PrideRock and kill us all!" Kovu thought "I've got to stop them somehow,"

Kovu then ran in another dirction away from Priderock in the hopes that the humans and hyenas would follow him and keep his people safe. Yet instead they just kept going toward the pride

"Run! Get out of there!" Kovu yelled out to the lionesses. Sadly his words of warning were drained out by the sound of the humans truck

The lionesses didn't know until it was to late

"No!...Kiara...Vitani," Kovu said as he wated in horror. Suddenly felt pain in his shoulder where the bullet went in. The young prince fell to the ground "No..." and then he died

* * *

"Damn boss we hit the jackpot!" Jan said

"We're going to be rich!" Dave added

Kaz was more oppupied at the moment with a little meerkat

"Help," was Timons last word as Kaz threw him into Shenzis mouth, eatting him in one bite

"Ha did you think these lion had a chance at beating us?" Jan asked Dave

"Ya...If this was a fairy tale. Which it's not," Dave laughed

"Ya this is the real world, and in the real world. Shit happens!" Jan said

* * *

"Oh man I'm full...burp," Banzai said

"That was amazing," Shenzi said as she rubbed her full belly

Ed laughed as happy as ever

The trios life would contiue on to be living in a zoo and being fed good every day until the day they died

At least some good came out of all the death, but not for the lions! Muwhahahahahahaha!

(I'm a cruel man aren't I?)

**The End**


End file.
